


Silver Threads

by chrysalisdreams



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aging, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Gen, Kristoff Loves Anna (Disney), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Sisters, mentions of grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisdreams/pseuds/chrysalisdreams
Summary: Just a little vignette about how the sister grow older but never apart.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	Silver Threads

Every time the winter comes, her sister has a table set and dinner at the ready.

Elsa announces herself with a flurry of snowflakes ahead of her, a glitter that Gale carries to the doors of Arendelle castle. Briefly alive, the snowflakes find the red-haired queen and tickle Anna’s nose until she notices them, which she is always quick to do.

“Elsa’s here!” Even if no one else is in the room, Anna exclaims the revelation aloud. It’s a habit of years, this talking to herself. No one who matters, minds — and no one who minds would matter. She leaps up from her chair and goes to find a page. It’s not much of a search, now that the castle is fully staffed. There’s a page, eager to run her message, waiting right outside the room’s door.

With her message sent off to Kristoff, who has been doing his fair share of monarchy since he became Prince Consort — though she’s heard various folk fondly refer to him as King Kristoff — Anna rushes to change her clothes. Elsa always shows up fabulous. Anna loves having a reason to do herself up, too.

Luckily, she has ladys maids. Helen and Lydia flutter around her, clucking like the fluffy hens they resemble, and have her dressed up in no time flat. The dress isn’t new, but it is surprisingly comfortable in spite of the fashionable waist and bits and bobbles, and it has pockets! The boots have sturdy heels that add an inch of height and make her posterior curvy enough to compete with her sister’s ridiculously pert backside. Elsa has come dressed in a gown inspired by the Northuldra but with Elsa’s trademark flashy touches and bright sparkle. Crystal fringe, on this occasion, that could be jewels or ice or even temporarily solid light.

Her figure is still head-turning, and maybe that’s the elemental magic at work, but Elsa hasn’t stayed inhumanly young. Around her eyes is the softest crinkle of smile lines, delicate as crepe, and her white hair flashes with rare bright strands of silver. Elsa strides up to the front door of the castle while Anna spies at her from the window. Anna watches her sister gently push the door open and walk in, not like a returning queen, but like the welcome family member returning home that she is.

After dining, they sit near each other in one of the cozier parlors and play cards. Anna’s little grand-princes have been tucked into their beds by their papa and kissed good night by their mama, so their grandmama can have a few hours of quiet now. Kristoff is nodding off in an armchair and pretending he is paying attention to the soft conversation. He doesn’t like to go to bed before Anna, even though he typically is up at or before dawn, and Anna sleeps as long as she can past sunrise.

They murmur to each other and giggle like women decades younger. And then the hour grows late and they let the fire go low, and they exchange kisses and wishes to see each other again soon. Elsa walks out of the castle just as she came, whisking a bit of magic to make a travel cloak that she doesn’t need for warmth. She whistles once she is outside, and her call is answered by the Nix, dashing in from the waters of the fjord, full of grace and power.

For being an avatar of magic, Elsa is much more down to earth in her fifth decade than she ever was when she was merely the princess of the prophesy. She laughs easily, and there is warmth and peace, and comfortable joy, in her laughter. And yet mounted on the back of this supernatural being in the shape of a horse, she is somehow both of the enchanted and of Arendelle. She is a high priestess, and she is a big sister. The little wave of her hand as the Nix leaps into a gallop is a sight that fills Queen Anna of Arendelle with deep, enduring love.

+


End file.
